Year with her Cousin Revised version
by yamisailorpisces
Summary: Usagi's Cousin, Kasi, comes to vist. She's finds out that she is staying for a year! But wait what's this, a another littler Usagi with pink hair, and this Chibiusa is now claiming that she's Usagi's cousin, too? Who are these two worrors?
1. Beganning of a crazy year?

YSP: this is a new story that is like a little prolog to my Sailor Zodiac Scouts

YSP: this is a new story that is like a little prolog to my Sailor Zodiac Scouts... which I need to modify and post ch. 5... Which I still need to work on... sweet drop

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but Sailor Pisces is MINE!! And so are any other characters...unless I say other wise.

* * *

Usagi stood with Mamoru in the Airport. "It's so good to see Kasi again. I haven't seen her since…" she thinks of the last time she saw her cousin.

Mamoru put his arm around her. "Since you had a normal life" he said making his newly found life-time girlfriend blush and nods her head. Usagi and Kasi played with each other when they were little, but shortly after Shingo was born, Kasi and her family moved to America. Kasi last visited her the summer before she became everyone's favorite hero Sailor Moon. Now it's the day before Chibiusa comes from the future to the past.

As Usagi and Mamoru talk about what has happened a white blonde girl with a sea-blue bow in her hair and a tall black guy closed in on them "USAGI!!"


	2. Intros and Giggles

Ch. 2

The blond yelled, making her partner almost fall back and drop the bags and her cat, Kay. Usagi turned and looked at the girl. She smiled and ran over to her gave her a big hug, "Kasi" she said while hugging Kasi. The guys they were with smiled and walked up them.

"So Usagi you going to introduce us to your friend?" Kasi asked her cousin eyeing the tall Dark-hair Asian, from which she got the feeling that he was familiar. 'His stance and his eyes' she thought.

Usagi smiled and came back with, "If you introduce us to your friend," they laughed then Usagi continued, "This is Chiba Mamoru, my boyfriend, he goes to Azabu High School for boys" Mamoru smiled and held out his hand and Kasi's friend shook it before she did. As she shook his hand, she had a flashback.

Flashback

_A small kid version of Kasi stood in front of five bigger kids. She had a Sailor suit on with a sword sheath belt around her waist. Kasi pointed to one of the boys who looked like a younger version of Mamoru and mouthed someone to him._

"Nice to meet finally meet Usagi's cousin" Mamoru said snapping her out of the flashback.

"Same here and all I have to say is that it's about damn time Odango Atama got a boyfriend." Kasi laughed.

"KASI!" Usagi wined, "Don't call me that!" Kasi stuck her tongue out at Usagi. Mamoru just looked at Kasi and thought 'So she calls her that too, funny'

"Whatever..." Kasi's friend said, making Kasi turn around and glare at him.

"Boy don't you interpret," Kasi calmly replied.

"…" he looked at her uncaringly that turned into a look of arragence, "…I would say thing but then one I'll get slapped and two it would make this story over pg-13"

"…Hon…" she retorted holding her fist.

"Anyhow" Mamoru 'butted' in. Kasi looked at him, glared back at her friend.

"Moving on" Kasi sighed, "This is my boyfriend Kendrick Johnson" she hugged he's arm, "you can call him 'the boy' or Ken for short haha." Ken stared at her. He sat down the cat container and shook their hands.

"Well I guess we should drop our stuff at the hotel" Ken stated with a sleepily yawn.

"Don't you want to see my mom and dad, before you hit the 'Z's at the place your staying at," Usagi asked. Kasi looked at Mamoru, then at Usagi, and then at her boyfriend.

"Um... After we drop him," she pointed to Ken, "and our stuff but I think Kay would like to stretch her legs."

"Ok, dear..." He said, "But you're carrying something." Kasi nodded and took Kay's cat tin. "More then that." she glared at him and with a sigh, grabbed two little bags. "Light-weight" he muttered.

Momoru grabbed some bags to be helpful and urged Usagi to do the same, but she just groaned and looked up at him with puppy eyes. He smiled and told her, "I think Ken-san and Kasi-chan would like you to help them."

"But Mamo-chan!!" she whiled.

"Usagi-chan please you can hold my Kitty" Kasi batted her eyes and handed Kay over to her. Kay mewed sweetly, smiling up at her.

"Oohhh!! She's so cute!!" Usagi took Kay's moving home.

Shortly after Usagi, Kasi, Mamoru, and Kay were just outside the Tsukino house wall gate. "See you tomorrow, Usako," Momoru said kissing Usagi's check. She smiled and nodded.

"Let me guess," Kasi crossed her arms and stared at the two, "Usagi hasn't told her mom and dad about you, right?" Both of them hung their heads. Kasi looked at Kay, who was sitting on her should, then nodded her head, "it's understandable, Uncle Kenji doesn't want Usagi growing up too fast." She sighed, "It is the same with my dad..."

Momoru looked at her and smiled "so your parents don't know about Ken-san?"

"Well my mom does, but my dad doesn't" Kasi giggled. Mamoru nodded, turned, and walked off waving back. "At least you introduced him to me." she winks, and added "and boy is he a cuuuutie" they both giggled.

"Lets go, everyone is waiting for you." Usagi said after claming down from their giggle fit. Kasi nodded her head and walked with Usagi inside.


	3. Stars and A new Senshi

Ch. 3

After an afternoon of reuniting with her aunt, uncle, and cousins, Kasi retuned to the hotel and crashed on the loveseat. "Ken, you here, my ancient love?" she asked looking around from where she was. The room was big, one bed as she requested in secret from her parents. Her cat, Kay, was laid on the café table.

"If it is your prince you are looking for Kassandra, he is in the shower," Kay said not even lifting her head, she had returned earlier then Kasi, after speaking with Luna. Kasi nodded her head and sat back until he walked out in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Kasi licked her lips on the sight, which she had seen many times in her past. "When are you ever not attractive?" she got up and walked over to him.

"I'm not attractive, Kasi," he said with a smile. "How was it with your family?" he asked trying to get off the topic.

"It was good, but Shingo and Usagi are fighting." She replied and hugged him "also I will always be attractive to you" Kasi kissed him tenderly. He smiled and looked kindly into her eyes.

"So did you tell Usagi-chan about you," he whispered softly, and she shook her head. "And when will you do that?"

Kasi thought for a second, "When the Stars tell me to." She sighed, "right now they want to go out and survey the city. You know to see if any of our enemies followed us."

"I see. Well then you better get going then." He said giving her ass a light slap. Ken backed away from her, went to his suitcase and started to open it.

"Hmmm…I think I'll wait until it's darker…" Kasi smirked and hugged him from behind. "I want to be with you for a little while before I go." She whispered sweetly sexy into his ear. He laughed and reached behind him and tickles her. "Hahaha! Kendrick, stop it that tickles."

"Your point?" He turned and kissed her. "Plus you spent time with me on the plain ride here."

"True, but I didn't spend time with _you._" she pushed up against him and kissed his neck.

He pushed her back a little. "Kasi... we're not here for ourselves, you know." She pouted. "Listen the Stars told you to come here to help Sailor Moon and the other Senshi and that is what we're here for" Kasi sighed and agreed with him.

"I just wish they gave me more insight to what is going to happen..." She talk walking to the window. She looked out at the sun set, "Even in this morden era the sun set is still amazing." Ken moved over to her and hugged her. "That is why I came here."

Later that Night

A shadowy figure jumped roof to roof, dressed in a short skirt-ed, school girl outfit. She was looking out for any weird creatures. She landed on one roof and got a strange feeling coming from the park that the building over looked. 'What is this feeling…' she asked closing her eyes. _Princess Pisces, the feeling you're having is future sense, it goes off whenever someone from the future is coming to the past. _'Ok then…can you tell me who is coming?' _No, just at you need to be careful, more then one person is coming. _

_**A new enemy is following, be on your grad.**_ 'Right,'she opened her eyes and felt someone was witching her from behind. She spun around to see a man in a top hat and cape 'oh my, I have been caught.' "Who are you?" his familiar voice threatened her.

"Heehee, if I tell you it won't matter, you'll just attack me anyway. Am I right, Tuxedo Kamen?" She smirked and corrected herself, "or should I say, Endymion-sama"

Tuxedo Kamen took a defensive stance, "how do know you that?" he demanded.

"I know that because like you, I was part of the past, the Silver Millennium." She said calmly, "I also remember the saddest day of the Moon Kingdom, but more importantly, I am someone you knew very well on Earth." She pulled out her sword and he pulled out a rose. "Roses?" she laughed, "Where's your real weapon, Prince? I'm sure you don't only use those flowers," She teased.

"I don't think I'll need it to fight you." Tuxedo Kamen smirked. He threw the rose at her. She jumped back, then jumped up and over him landing behind him. Her sword up right and flat against his back, she whispered curdly, "Don't underestimate me, Earth Boy." He straightened up, not from her sword against him, but the name he called him, "oh so you remember that nickname," she whispered, "but unfortunately I need to be getting back to my hind out, so I'll leave you with my name, Sailor Pisces, and I am a friend not a foe, Earth Prince." She said with a pat on his back and then jumped off the roof to the ally below. She the transformed into Kasi Leonard and walked out to throw him off her trail. "Ha, you'll never find me like this." Kasi walked all the way back to her hotel room and fell asleep next to her lover.

Tuxedo Kamen stood there for a second dazed in memory, "who was she?" He whispered looking up at the night sky. That night, among the stars, a shadowy, crystal UFO appeared. It glided across the sky almost as if it were watching the city.


	4. Another Usagi! Mysterious New Emenies?

AN: for a heads up "(…)" this is so you know Kasi and Ken are speaking English while out and about. Also, thank you for reading everyone! 'bows' And a special thanks to sangoscourage for reviewing. Anyway, please continuo to read and tell what you think of my story. I am going to have Ch. 5 up some time in the next few weeks, hopefully... 'tear' See you then.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon.

Ch. 4

The next day Ken and Kasi met up Usagi and Mamoru. They had four other girls with them. "Kasi, Ken these are our friends!" Usagi pointed to each of the girls, "This is Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan aka Mako-chan, and Rei-chan."

"Nice to meet you, all, I'm Kasi, Usagi's cousin." Kasi bowed and smile friendly at them.

"I'm Ken." He said uncaringly. All the four of them looked at him weirdly, but bow respectfully.

"You two speak almost perfect Japanese, I'm surprised that Americans can learn such a hard language. " Ami said with a knowledgeable smile.

"Thank you, Ami-san, but I've been speaking Japanese since I was younger. I even taught, Ken to speak well enough to be formal and friendly" she smiled.

Minako, Rei and Makoto stared at Ken with dreamy eyes, "do you have brother?" they asked.

Ken just stepped back, in fear, "yeah, but he's ugly and an idiot." They all sighed in depression. "Anyway, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go to the park and have a pick-nick." Mamoru said warmly.

"Sure I'm game for take." Usagi, Kasi and Minako said in tune.

"Odango Atama is food all you think about now," Rei sighed in disappointment.

"Don't get me started, Pyro!" Usagi said with flames in her eyes.

"Not again." Everyone but Kasi and Ken sighed. They just blinked and thought 'how weird, they must be close.' Mamoru and the other girls just started to walk way. Ken followed them and Kasi just looked back and forth from the group and her cousin and Rei.

"Um…sorry to butt in on a sisterly fight here but the others are leaving, Usagi-chan," Kasi said with a sweat drop. Usagi and Rei looked at her and then behind her at the others slowly disappearing.

"NO! Wait for me, Mamo-chan!! Everyone!!" Usagi started running after them with a dust could behind her.

"Wow I can't believe you are related to her." Rei stated and walked towards the others.

"In more ways then you'll ever guess Rei-san," Kasi sighed and felt something coming closer. 'Today is the day isn't stars.' She thought while running after everyone. They sat on a blanket and had brunch. The girls all told stories of school and how Usagi was so absent minded. Kasi told them stories of America and when she and Usagi were younger and always dress up as princesses and pretend. Ken even told some stories about his childhood. After a while Mamoru whispered something in Usagi's ear that made her smile widely and her face turned red. They told everyone that they would be back and that they were just going to go on to the lake for a little bit.

An hour past and the girls had things they had to do. They said their good-byes and left. "Kasi is everything alright?" Ken asked seriously.

"No, someone is coming, but I don't know who or where their going to land." She said, looking at the sky.

"Think it might be trouble?" Kasi shrugged. He looked at her and stood up "well let's go find out."

" (Hon where are we going to start? I don't know if this person--) " Ken grabbed her hand

" (Your cousin, is SM, right?)" She nodded her head "(Then let's start where she is at.)" he pointed to the lake.

/Meanwhile/

Mamoru rowed the boat that he rented for Usagi and him to go out on into the dock. He got out and helped Usagi out, who slipped and bumped into his tight chest. 'Lucky,' she thought staring up at him blushing. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. They were like that for a few seconds when something hit Mamoru in the head. He opened one eye to peek at what hit him. It was a black round ball with cat ears and an antenna. Right after that, a pink cloud swirled about and a little girl with pink-pig-tails fell out of the sky and hit Usagi in the head and kisses Mamoru making both of them fall.

Usagi ended up on her stomach and groaned, "What is going on?" she looked up and saw the pink headed girl on top of Mamoru, "W-who are YOU?! Get off MY Mamo-chan!!"

The little girl back up a little bit and whispered "Mamo-chan…?" She snapped her head around and looked at Usagi.

"W-what? A little kid?" Usagi gunk, and she was surprised by this little pinked-hair girl.

The pink girl firmly started, "My name Usagi!" She pointed at Usagi "Who are you? Why do you have the same hair style as me?!"

Usagi went on the defense and informed, "That's my name; I'm Usagi!" As the little Usagi got up, "What's with you?! That's my hairstyle! My name!!"

"You…You're Tsukino Usagi?" The cat-eared ball floated over to the little girl and turned into a gun. As she held the gun to Usagi's head, she said, "If you're Usagi… then you must hand over the Silver Imperium Crystal!"

Kasi and Ken run up at that point. "Usagi!" Kasi called out in fear. She noticed the little cone Usagi holding a gun. "(It's her Kendrick; she's the one that came from the future!)" She whispered to Ken quickly before the little one threatened them.

"This is a real gun and if any of you move, she gets it!" She turned back to Usagi "Now hand over the crystal!"

"W-what is this Imporium crystal?" Usagi tried to throw the girl for a loop, but she wasn't buying it.

"Give me the Silver Crystal. Now!" Usagi began to shaking. '_Y-you got to be kidding me!_' "Didn't you hear? Hand it over. Fine then if you won't hand it over then…" _**Chak. **_

"USAGI!!" Kasi screamed.

_**Bang!**_

The little girl had pulled the trigger and Usagi fainted. Mamoru was now holding the pink-haired threat. Her gun had flowers hanging out of it. Kasi run to her cousin and checked her pulse "She's fine, Thank goodness." Kasi sighed in relief.

Mamoru looked at the gun and dropped pinky grunting "Gah…you're joking… it…just a …TOY!"

"A toy gun, smart kid" ken throw in some sarcasm. The little Usagi got up and decided to run for it.

"HEY! Hey wait!" Mamoru called after her.

"Just let her go Mamoru-kun! I'm pretty sure we'll see her again real soon."

/On the Crystal UFO/

Five people were in a circle, back to each other looking out at Tokyo's Juban District. Four of them were woman dressed very unseemly and one male one was in camouflage pants and a brown, sleeveless shirt. They all had a black, up-side down crescent moon on their foreheads. "Rubeus, Is this Tokyo's Juban district" One woman in purple asked the man.

"Yes, as I expected, this area hasn't been developed, yet." Rubeus started coldly.

"We should be able to find the Silver Imperium Crystal fast and then destroy this city." The purple woman added.

"Do not be impatient, Koan." He replied.

"Of course, we can find the Little Rabbit just as easily and kill her" Another woman said with a laugh. This one was in blue.

"Very true. Let us find Rabbit and kill her first, then find the crystal." He turned around as they did as well. They all smiled coldly and then looked back at the city.


End file.
